inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dream
Err, shouldn't this page be called "Dream" or "Dreams"? I'd move it myself but I don't want to start any arguments so I'll ask community opinion before I do anything. -'Minish Link' 16:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ability to manipulate the dream? What basis is there for the comment that sleepers sharing the dream are able to manipulate the dream? I don't remember seeing direct evidence of this. 23:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ariadne modifies the physics of the dream the second time she and Cobb share a dream. She folds a street on top of another street, and recreates a bridge that she crosses everday to get to college. She modifies the dream too much, so Dom's subconscious starts attacking her. Then Mal stabs her and she wakes up.--SilverBlade784Talk 01:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) But that is her dream. She is learning how to create the dream world so she can become their architect. This also lets Cobb demonstrate how the projections of a dream-sharer's subconscious will be alerted to the dreamer (and, by extension, other strangers in the dream) when he or she changes the dream too much. The dreamer is the only one who can change the reality of the dream, but I still don't remember directly seeing dream-sharers being able to affect the dream in any way. The only aspect of this that falls into a grey zone is to what extent a dream-sharer brings his or her own belongings into the dream - clothes, totems and weapons being the central examples. 01:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) The sleepers aren't bringing their belongings into the dream. They create those belongings at will. If you noticed, Eames created his gun out of thin air. Furthermore, a more direct example of manipulation of the dream by sleepers is Eames's ability to change shape. 15:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes, but I wouldn't call that manipulating the dream itself as much as having an influence on what's in it - if that makes any sense. Anyway, if they're able to create their belongings out of thin air (we must assume they do that subconsciously with their clothes as well, for example), it brings up a question about the totems: Totems are designed to be uncopyable by other dreamers, but if dream-sharers create their own belongings, wouldn't that mean they're in control of their own totems as well, even in other people's dreams? 14:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Totems aren't designed to be uncopyable, they are design to have a unique weight, balance, feel, etc. so that people who don't know the property of the totem can't recreate it perfectly in the dream. Also yes you can control your own totem in other people's dreams, that's how Cobb's totem works, in a dream he can force the totem to have an incorrect balance (ie spin forever). Bastian9 15:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I see ... I hadn't thought about it that way. Thanks for clearing it up. 19:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC)